


O homem que veio de longe

by bonhamhcarter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonhamhcarter/pseuds/bonhamhcarter
Summary: "Com o coração batendo mais forte, Daryl se aconchegou entra Carol, virando-se de lado e trazendo seus corpos ainda mais próximos. Ela mexeu a cabeça, movendo sua respiração para o seu pescoço, causando-o suaves arrepios. Com o coração disparado e nós formando-se no estômago novamente, ele beijou-a na testa preguiçosamente uma última vez antes de entregar-se ao sono, nunca estando tão feliz pela oportunidade de proteger e segurar essa mulher linda e tão forte em seus braços."





	O homem que veio de longe

**Author's Note:**

> Não possuo quaisquer direitos legais sobre TWD, os personagens aqui citados ou ao filme aqui referido (Boom!, de 1968, direção de Joseph Losey). Tudo aqui foi escrito com o único fim de diversão, e nada mais do que isso.

É um final de tarde quando Daryl retorna para casa após sair caçar logo ao amanhecer. Por mais que possuíssem alimentos enlatados o suficiente para todos em Alexandria, além de plantações próprias de alguns vegetais, ervas utilizadas como condimentos e frutas, Daryl sentia a necessidade de manter-se sempre em movimento. Inicialmente, argumentava nunca saber ou conseguir prever quando ocorreria problemas novamente, precisando, assim, manter uma boa forma, nunca amarelando e tornando-se um "marica" diante de todo o conforto e bem-estar afortunadamente adquiridos em Alexandria no meio do fim do mundo.  No entanto, a sensação de ser útil a comunidade e aprimorar suas habilidades o motivavam, mesmo que apenas para favores cotidianos a alguém no final da rua, como consertar algum eletrodoméstico, carro ou trocar uma lâmpada, ou para obter o turno de vigia durante várias vezes na semana e caçar e rastrear animais na floresta ao entorno e trazer proteínas de volta para casa.

Portanto, é fim de dia em uma primavera extremamente agradável quando Daryl finalmente retornou para casa após um longo dia de caça, saindo logo ao primeiro raiar do sol, todos ainda silenciosos e dorminhocos, e retornando apenas para encontrar uma Carol muito bem acordada deitada no sofá da sala  e dando-se ao luxo de assistir televisão. Ela estava envolta por um cobertor fino, com as pernas dobradas sob o sofá e segurando uma tigela repleta de biscoitos amanteigados. Ao julgar o odor adocicado e aconchegante no ambiente que automaticamente o envolve ao abrir a porta de entrada, era nítido que foram assados ainda naquela tarde e exclusivamente para acompanhar a sessão de cinema do dia.

— O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou, já presumindo sua resposta mas ansiando por iniciar uma conversa após tanto tempo distantes um do outro.

— Estou assistindo a um filme - respondeu, simplesmente, com os olhos ainda voltados para a tela enquanto mastigava uma mordida do biscoito.

— Onde você achou isso? - afinal, qual a importância desse tipo de coisa nos dias de hoje? Qual a probabilidade de encontrá-los em qualquer lugar senão lojas e casas abandonadas logo após o apocalipse?

— Encontrei alguns na garagem. Se ainda estão guardados é para algum propósito, certo?

E ele apenas resmungou em resposta, virando-se em direção a cozinha a fim de dar continuidade às suas tarefas. Ele desossou os esquilos e lebres apreendidos, ensacou as lebres, colocou os esquilos em potes e recipientes menores e armazenou ambos em seu próprio congelador - estes não se destinariam ao armazém de Alexandria, sendo de uso exclusivo dos moradores de sua casa; afinal, era ele quem caçava e limpava os animais da maneira mais limpa e adequada possível, o que lhe responsabilizava pela triagem dos alimentos.

Ao final de todo o processo, Daryl limpou toda a bagunça que realizara na bancada de mármore; todo o pelo, pele e demais órgãos internos dos roedores foram jogados no lixo o qual Carol constantemente o incomodava denominando ser destinado apenas aos restos de alimentos e demais matérias orgânicas que não poderiam vir a ser reutilizados - o que, em sua opinião, era uma grande besteira, pois não havia razão em colecionar diferentes tipos de lixeira com diferentes tipos de lixo ao redor da cozinha, já que ela ela gostaria tanto de se infiltrar e normalizar-se aos moldes da sociedade alexandrina. Quanto ao sangue espalhado dentro da pia e também na bancada, Daryl fez o seu melhor em limpar com um pano úmido, em seguida, lavando-o indisciplinadamente junto de sua faca, que posteriormente retornou ao devido lugar em seu coldre, espirrando mais água e pequenas gotas de sangue na pia de mármore durante o processo.

Com o pano vermelho engordurado e sujo de graxa em seu bolso traseiro, ele limpou cada uma de suas flechas e retornou à porta da sala apenas para questionar Carol sobre o local onde armazenava o amolador de facas.

— Na terceira gaveta ao lado da pia - ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV, e ele apenas grunhiu em concordância.

Se Glenn ou Tara, os mais atrevidos e corajosos de seus amigos, observassem a toda essa interação, certamente perguntariam quando ocorrera o casamento e por qual razão não haviam sido convidados para a cerimônia, pois ambos agiam como um casal que fora casados há muito tempo. De fato, tal provocação não é inteiramente mentira; Carol e Daryl se conhecem desde muito tempo e o suficiente para aprender cada traço de personalidade um do outro, amando todos os maneirismos, cuidando de todas as inseguranças e buscando evoluir juntos, tornar-se melhores, sãos, libertando-se de todos os fantasmas e cicatrizes psicológicas. Eles desenvolveram seu amor em brasas, lentamente construindo coragem o suficiente para - finalmente - possuir iniciativa para dar os primeiros passos e consumir a paixão em chamas altas e flamejantes.

Desse modo, nos últimos dois meses, o casal vinha demonstrando através de um toque ou outro a mais aqui, um aperto com a mão mais demorado lá, um sorriso furtivo acompanhado de olhares penetrantes e brilhosos,  progredindo vagarosamente para beijos nas bochechas e na testa para quando estavam sozinhos e abraços apertados e demorados, mas nunca chegando ao ato principal, ao catalisador de seu relacionamento, capaz de defini-los um novo status e promovê-los a uma relação ainda mais íntima.

Quando o filme acabou, Carol colocou outro DVD no aparelho, sendo este o terceiro filme que assistiria naquela tarde, e pausou justamente ao iniciar a introdução, indo até a cozinha apenas para buscar algo para beber - fosse café moído ou leite puro das vacas ordenhadas em Hilltop, fosse chá das ervas medicinais que uma senhora de 70 anos, sua vizinha em Alexandria, cultivava e lhe doou algumas mudas meses atrás. Ela se surpreendeu, no entanto, quando viu a limpeza e organização na cozinha, imaginando que Daryl deixaria ao menos a mesa ou a pia suja. É claro, a mesa ainda estava ligeiramente molhada do pano úmido e o mesmo não fora enxaguado, estando jogado e inabilmente dobrado no canto da pia, assim como o lixo orgânico não fora jogado na lata de lixo comunitário exterior à casa. Além disso, Daryl sequer estava próximo de ser um homem como Ed, tornando o erro de compará-los um ao outro um tanto quanto grosseiro. Porém, inevitavelmente perturbando-se pelas consequência de seus antigos demônios particulares, lhe ocorrera que encontraria uma catástrofe de louças e sujeira assim como seu falecido marido costumava fazer.

Ela sorriu, entretanto, e não fez nenhum comentário a respeito.  Daryl secretamente agradeceu por isso, escondendo seu campo de visão atrás de seus cabelos e fingindo estar concentrado o suficiente consertando a trava de sua besta para não prestar atenção em sua expressão doce e suave e o quão bem lhe fazia ver Carol sorrir.

Ela, então, serviu-se com meia xícara de café previamente coado e virou-se para a janela, de costas para Daryl, observando o ocasional fluxo de pessoas cumprimentando uns aos outros de modo tão simpático e indo e vindo nas ruas. Porém, antes de adentrar completamente à sala, Carol para com uma mão no batente da porta e questionou:

— Vamos assistir a um filme?

— Não gosto - ele grunhiu.

— Eu iria gostar de uma companhia... - ela provocou com um sorriso se esgueirando dos lábios.

— Pare - ele resmungou, corando ligeiramente e abaixando a cabeça. Mas quando ouviu sua risada suave, Daryl não pôde resistir e se juntou com um sorriso dentado, ambos os olhos brilhantes se encontrando e fazendo-os se dispersar de todo o ambiente ao redor, presos em um milésimo de segundo onde tudo o que existiam era somente eles, e nada mais importava.

Então, o homem apenas acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu em direção as escadas, certificando-se de que Carol saberia que ele estava se juntando a ela posteriormente.

Após tomar banho e retornar ao andar de baixo vestindo suas roupas habituais exceto por uma calça jeans nova e com os cabelos ligeiramente molhados para uma rápida passagem pela cozinha, Daryl seguiu até a sala de estar com uma garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos, encontrando-se com Carol já enrolada no sofá. Ela estava posicionada no sofá exatamente como estava antes, com as pernas dobradas e envolta em uma coberta, e Daryl, sem nenhum pudor, sentou-se ao seu lado com as pernas cruzadas uma sob a outra em cima da mesa de centro e desrosqueando a tampa da cerveja em sua camiseta. Com uma careta, achando rude, Carol pediu:

— Ao menos tire as suas botas - e, dando de ombros e bebendo um gole de sua cerveja, ele retirou os seus coturnos, assim como ela havia pedido.

Não muito após Carol dar início ao filme, Daryl relaxou visivelmente e inconscientemente apoiou o braço direito sob o sofá, justamente atrás do pescoço dela. Ela engoliu em seco e, com o pensamento de que você apenas vive uma vez, resolvendo arriscar, ela se inclinou em direção ao seu braço. Daryl pulou com o contato, de repente consciente de seu ato desatento, porém não a expulsou, apreciando a sua proximidade e sentindo o agradável calor de seu corpo em sua frente. Quando Carol o sentiu confortável com a posição que se encontravam, ela se arrumou em seu abraço, encostando suas costas contra o seu peito, apoiando a cabeça em suas clavículas e trazendo suas pernas ainda mais apertadas. Ele, no entanto, apenas bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja e relaxou ainda mais seu corpo, acomodando-se sob sua forma quente agora esquentando-o por completo.

Com o decorrer do filme, Daryl finalizava sua cerveja, ocasionalmente aceitando alguns biscoitos caseiros de Carol enquanto ela bebia os últimos goles restantes, pegando a garrafa de sua mão com os olhos vidrados na tela, sem piscar, com audácia, e devorava as demais bolachas.

Então, Daryl subitamente reuniu as louças sujas em cima da mesa de centro e se acomodou no sofá novamente, sentindo-se muito mais relaxado e confortável dessa vez, puxando Carol deitada contra si novamente e esquecendo a mão segurando seu braço direito. Em apreciação, ela colocou uma mão sob a dele, acariciando seus dedos suavemente por longos minutos, mal encostando, até que ele vira a palma da sua mão pra cima, incentivando-a a entrelaçar os dedos. Finalmente, acomodados, Daryl deu um suspiro relaxado e, feliz, Carol também suspirou, deixando-se levar pela história do filme.

Em quase duas horas, o monótono e intrigante longa-metragem frequentemente provocou bocejos de Carol, e Daryl não poderia evitar senão sorrir provocativamente após aproximadamente o quarto bocejo a respeito da  _excelente_ escolha de filme que realizara diante da estranha gama de opções de DVDs que possuíam _,_ responsabilizando-a inteiramente pelo tédio e desânimo provocados nos últimos 90 minutos. Ela, no entanto, apenas coçava a garganta com um  _"ahem"_ , numa tentativa precária de chamá-lo a atenção por tais provocações, mas falhava miseravelmente, o que arrancava ainda mais risos do homem e a fazia aceitar em silêncio a sua derrota.

Apesar dos excelentes atores que protagonizam a obra, o roteiro e demais elementos que compõe a história eram bastante subestimáveis e pobres. Uma belíssima locação e possivelmente de muito alto custo fora desgostosamente desprezada, o que era realmente uma pena, dadas as polêmicas que o casal de atores principais estavam constantemente envolvidos - o filme poderia tranquilamente pegar carona em uma dessas grandes repercussões e tornar-se um artigo de sucesso, credibilizando o decadente diretor. Para se ter uma breve noção, ao momento em que a protagonista exclama a célebre e pessimista frase "o trem da felicidade não para mais aqui!", pode-se concluir sem mais delongas que esta é possivelmente a citação mais marcante de todo o filme, dados os enfadonhos monólogos com cenas extremamente morosas.

— Que infernos? - Daryl reclamou com a voz rouca após o considerável período em silêncio. No entanto, com a ausência de resposta, ele percebeu que Carol havia caído no sono, claramente  _entretida._

Quando as letras dos créditos finais começaram a surgir na tela, ele se levantou cuidadosamente, desejando não acordá-la após um sono que parecia tão leve e honesto. Espreguiçando-se, ele pegou-lhe no colo com os braços em suas costas e nas dobras do joelho, deitando-a sob o sofá e acomodando-a mais confortavelmente.

— O que você está fazendo? - Ela perguntou ainda sem abrir os olhos e com a voz morosa, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente, com as bochechas ligeiramente coloridas de carmim.

— Apenas volte a dormir - ele murmurou em resposta, deitando-se ao lado dela, cobrindo-os com o fino cobertor e puxando-a para si. - Eu não estou saindo daqui.

Como se quisesse provar seu ponto, Daryl esgueirou sua mão esquerda em sua cintura, segurando-o com uma suavidade o suficiente para dar-lhe sensação de conforto e afeto, sem fazê-la sentir-se presa sob seus braços, mas com firmeza o suficiente para reivindicá-la e deixá-la saber sem sequer dizer uma palavra que  _eles_  eram para valer, até que a morte os separassem, assim como ocorrera no filme. Sem mais delongas, sem mais cegueiras, sem mais modéstias ou esnobações.

Contente, Carol se mexeu sob seu toque, acomodando-se, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, timidamente trazendo suas pernas emaranhadas e buscando suas mãos entrelaçadas sob seu peito novamente, descansando-as sob o coração dele.

Ele sorriu satisfeito, apreciando todas as linhas faciais do rosto da mulher a sua frente. Seu nariz curvado, as rugas no canto dos olhos sinalizando a sua meia idade, os cílios longos, as suaves linhas de expressão na testa e grossos cabelos grisalhos demonstrando o quão cruel a vida fora contigo antes do fim do mundo os unirem e as quantas adversidades percorreram em seus caminhos até aqui, os seus lábios finos, o formato do rosto e seu queixo pontudo.

Ele beijou-a suavemente na testa e, finalmente, sob os lábios. Deus, ele amava absolutamente tudo sobre essa mulher. Se um dia, lá na pedreira, lhe dissessem que assistiria a um filme com ela e terminariam deitados no sofá, ele não acreditaria e reagiria como um louco. Nos dias de hoje, porém, seu coração daria um salto e ele não poderia pensar em algo melhor para se fazer para aproveitar o tempo livre e passar o maior tempo possível próximo, em contato direto com ela.

Fechando os olhos, ele se permitiu desfrutar plenamente desse momento, concentrando-se no seu calor de sua pele e suas respirações calmas e superficiais, tentando sincroniza-las até ambos caírem no sono em um ritmo fácil e tranquilo.

Durante a vigília, porém, no momento em que estava transitando para um sono agradável e suave, Daryl acordou com dois pares de olhos olhando em sua direção. Eram Rick e Michonne murmurando entre si; ela possuía um braço apoiado no ombro do xerife, parados ao pé da escada que levava ao andar de cima. Ambos sorriam amplamente mas a samurai era visivelmente a mais contente entre eles, contendo-se de dar pequenos gritos de emoção, resumindo-se a fazer pequenos movimentos de socos no ar com as mãos, comemorando silenciosamente pela atualização do status de relacionamento de seus amigos.

— Desculpa, irmão - Rick murmurou, percebendo o súbito desconforto de Daryl, chamando Michonne para o andar de cima puxando-a suavemente pelo braço. A mulher apenas deu uma risadinha, pedindo rápidas desculpas e correndo atrás de Rick logo em seguida.

Suspirando pesadamente, Daryl balançou a cabeça para si mesmo, agora encontrando-se sozinho com Carol novamente. Agora todos já sabiam. Rick possuía uma boca grande o suficiente para espalhar a notícia de volta até Oceanside, se assim fosse necessário. E fora justamente Rick quem havia presenciado este seu momento particular de grande vulnerabilidade, em completo relaxamento físico e emocional.

No entanto, refletindo sob outras vertentes, isso seria de bom proveito. Indiretamente serviria como um aviso aos demais cidadãos solteiros de Alexandria para não se aproximarem ou investirem em Carol. Embora não fosse exatamente necessário, pois isso não passava de uma vaidade masculina e necessidade de carícias em seu próprio ego, além de sua fidelidade jamais questionada. Ela era sua agora, e ele era dela. Isso sempre fora de conhecimento comum, ninguém nunca ousou intervir, e agora todos possuiriam a confirmação que desejavam.

Ele não era um expert em mulheres e relacionamentos. De fato, ele não havia se envolvido tão profundamente antes do apocalipse começar. Mas isso claramente deveria significar alguma coisa e certamente era a seu favor.

Com o coração batendo mais forte, Daryl se aconchegou entra Carol, virando-se de lado e trazendo seus corpos ainda mais próximos. Ela mexeu a cabeça, movendo sua respiração para o seu pescoço, causando-o suaves arrepios. Com o coração disparado e nós formando-se no estômago novamente, ele beijou-a na testa preguiçosamente uma última vez antes de entregar-se ao sono, nunca estando tão feliz pela oportunidade de proteger e segurar essa mulher linda e tão forte em seus braços.


End file.
